


Я никому не скажу

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Pseudo-Incest, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Noah Bennet (Heroes TV 2006)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Я никому не скажу

Ной называет её медвежонком и ласково гладит по голове. Клэр улыбается и не говорит ничего. Она принимает правила этой безумной игры, в которой нет победителей и нет проигравших.

— Будешь ужинать? — говорит Ной, накрывая на стол, и Клэр не приходит в голову спросить, где же мама и Лайл.

— У меня есть идея получше. — Она отворачивается и выходит из комнаты, зная, что через пару минут он окажется у двери её спальни.

Клэр негромко смеётся и манит его за собой. Слишком юная, чересчур дерзкая. В глубине её глаз полыхает огонь, на губах играет улыбка.

Ной растерянно наблюдает за ней и замирает в волнительном предвкушении.

— Я никому не скажу, — шепчет Клэр, протягивая ему руку. Она действительно верит в то, что об этом никто не узнает.

Ной слегка поднимает её подбородок и внимательно смотрит в глаза.

— Не сегодня.

Он покидает её спальню так быстро, что Клэр остаётся лишь сжать кулаки и злобно выдохнуть ему вслед: — Слабак.

В тот же вечер Беннет уходит из дома и напивается вдрызг. Ему просто нужна передышка. Он говорит себе, что не желает знать, как далеко они могли бы зайти. Он запрещает себе представлять, на что способна его милая Клэр, если дать ей свободу действий. Он старается выбросить из головы все извращённые мысли, но они оседают внутри, застревают у солнечного сплетения, копятся комом в горле, хоть Ной и догадывается, что так не должно быть.

От Клэр приходят три сообщения, в одном из которых она просит простить её, а в двух других уверяет в том, что она хорошо всё обдумала, что она всё решила и он не будет ни в чём виноват.

Она проверяет его на прочность, ищет его слабое место и безошибочно бьёт точно в цель.

Ной возвращается на следующий день и как ни в чём ни бывало присаживается за стол, где уже собралось семейство Беннетов в полном составе.

— Ты пропустил завтрак, — равнодушно бросает Клэр. Её взгляд холоден, а голос невыразителен.

— Где ты был, Ной? — интересуется Сандра.

— Извини, дорогая, дела. Пришлось задержаться.

Сандра, конечно, не верит в его примитивную ложь, но сейчас это не имеет значения.

— Клэр, можно тебя на минутку? — негромко говорит Ной, пока Сандра относит тарелки в посудомойку, а Лайл помогает матери убирать со стола.

— Разумеется, папа, — теперь Клэр улыбается во все тридцать два, но Ной хорошо отличает притворство.

— В твою спальню. Сейчас, — командует Ной, стараясь не выдать своего напряжения.

Клэр делает вид, что ничего не заметила. Она резво взбегает по лестнице и останавливается на пороге спальни лишь для того, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох перед тем, как зайти внутрь.

— Послушай, Клэр, — начинает Ной.

— Не надо ничего говорить, папочка, — перебивает она и крепко жмётся к его груди, обвивая шею ладонями. — Я всё понимаю, но и ты тоже пойми: я ведь уже взрослая.

— Нет. — Он отстраняется. — Дело не в этом. Просто ты моя дочь, и ты не заслуживаешь…

— Тебя? Ты это хотел сказать?

— Клэр. Посмотри на меня, медвежонок. Кого ты видишь?

— Своего любимого папочку, — она опять улыбается и, похоже, на этот раз по-настоящему. — Самого лучшего, самого доброго и самого замечательного. Что? Это правда.

— Тогда послушай совет от самого лучшего папочки, — он осторожно берёт её за руку и внимательно смотрит в глаза, — не позволяй своим тайным желаниям одерживать над тобой верх. Береги их, вот тут, — он кивает на сердце, — но не давай вырваться, не давай захватить контроль над тобой.

— Но я чувствую, — протестует она, — наши желания…

— Знаю, Клэр, и поэтому прошу тебя потерпеть. Ты ведь не хочешь расстроить любимого папочку?

Ной целомудренно прижимается ртом к её лбу, отодвигая капризную прядку волос.

— Хорошо, папа, — наконец, соглашается Клэр, но в её голосе слышится столько разочарования, что Ною хочется наплевать на свои же советы и сделать то, о чём он точно будет жалеть.

— Не грусти, медвежонок, — Ной разжимает объятие и отходит подальше, на безопасное расстояние. — Знай, Клэр, терпение вознаграждается. Всегда.

Он закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя Клэр в одиночестве.

— Всегда, — повторяет она одними губами, — всегда.


End file.
